Hunt for Red Raktuber
Hunt for Red Raktuber is the second quest in the Penguin series. In it, the player attempts to infiltrate a penguin submarine, the Red Raktuber. Official description Walkthrough Skill requirements may not be boosted. |items = * Clockwork suit (also known as Penguin suit) or 1 Silk, 1 Plank and 1 Steel Bar to make one. * 8 Silk * 4 Plank * 1 Thread * Keep 6 inventory spaces free * Tip: Don't wear anything in the hand slot or cape slot. Recommended: *Lunar staff or dramen staff for fairy ring teleport to the Snowy Hunter area (D-K-S)(unless you have completed Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift) *Teleport runes to Ardougne and Yanille Watchtower Teleport or Ring of duelling to Castle Wars or Yanille tablet (from Love Story quest) are also useful. * Activated Rellekka lodestone. * If resting isn't sufficient to gain run energy, then bring an Explorer ring or (Super) Energy Potions (familiars are not recommended as they cannot be taken into some of the quest areas). * It is recommended that you do not take armour or weapons as no combat is involved. }} Larry's Holiday Talk to Larry (find him south of the penguin enclosure in the Ardougne Zoo) to begin the quest. You see that he has been put in a straitjacket because the other zoo keepers think Larry is insane. He will tell about how he went on a holiday to Witchaven, where he was at rest with the people being similar to him (mental). Just as he was letting his mind down on the notorious penguins and KGP, he spotted a gigantic penguin submerging in the sea and noticed huge penguin footprints, after which he returned to the zoo and notified his colleagues, who declared him bonkers. Agree to investigate to prove he is not suffering a mental breakdown by going to Witchaven so that he will be released of his straitjacket. He also has an itching nose. Giant Footprints After scratching Larry's nose, head east to the southern coast of Witchaven and choose Inspect on one of the giant footprints. They are just a little south-west of the quest icon there. If you follow the south wall of Ardougne to the east, then pass the dock, you will come right to them. Upon searching, you gain 300 Hunting experience. Go back and talk with Larry. You, the Chief Zookeeper, and Larry talk about the giant penguin, and you watch a cut scene where the three of you inspect the footprints and Larry is released from his straitjacket. Penguin Espionage Bring a penguin suit, eight pieces of silk, four planks (regular planks), and thread to the boat north-east of Rellekka (fairy-ring code DKS) by the rock crabs and travel on it to the Iceberg. (If you do not have a penguin suit, you can make one in a player-owned house.) Speak with Larry there. He instructs you to find the submarine, find out how to get on the submarine, and to find out how to disable the submarine. Allow him to transform you into a penguin. Note that, in order to wear the suit, you may not have any main- or off-hand weapons and shields equipped and you are not allowed to wear a cape or cloak. Head north-west and choose Investigate Avalanche to enter the penguin lair. Note that you must not have a familiar or pet out in order to enter. Enter the interrogation room to the west (see the map). Speak to the KGP Interrogator. He tells you to interrogate the captured penguin. The captured penguin makes five statements. After he makes all five, you need to respond to each one with a specific piece of dialogue to break his confidence. * For the first statement, "My captain trusted me to deliver the message," say "Your captain must trust you a great deal." * To the second statement, "My captain found a greater leader," first say "What leader could possibly be greater than the Pescaling?" and then respond "The sea may control your Captain, but he controls your life." * For the third statement, "My captain will bring unity to all creatures of the sea by destroying the humans," first say "Why not unite all penguins to The Sea, first?" and then choose "He's only demonstrating his impatience." * For the fourth statement, "Nothing can stop him," respond "If he comes to rescue you, he'll be captured." * To the last statement, "Our sacrifice will be remembered," say "'Our sacrifice'? Only you appear to be making the sacrifice." *Finally, choose the second response: "If the captain comes to rescue you, he'll be captured." The captured penguin, now broken, tells you the way to call the submarine: Call the captain with the horn of the sea and then do the dance of the sea. The dance consists of three penguin emotes that are different for each player. YOU MUST remember these emotes for later. After the interrogation, the captured penguin will remind you how to call the submarine. Search the crate behind you after interrogating the penguin, and you receive a Conch shell, puffer, octopus, monkfish, and a ray. Also note which headgear the captured penguin is wearing, as you will have to wear the same item as the penguin later in the quest, and the headgear is different for each player. Note: You may fail to steal the items. If that happens, just keep trying. Lullaby of Birdland Go across the hallway, and talk to Ping & Pong in the music room. You say you need to get into the war room, and they tell you they will write you a lullaby to make the guard sleepy so you can get past him and into the room. Talk to the KGP Agent by the control panel to the left of the double doors to find out what makes him sleepy and what does not (take notes, you will need it next). Go back to Ping & Pong, and help them finish the lullaby. Fill in the words as the two penguin bards ask for them. Here's one possible lullaby: :Rockhopper peeenguin, on the ice crop, :when the ice breaks, your body will drop. :chicklings will come circling, watching your fall, :And down will come penguin, squirrels and all. :Rockhopper peeenguin, in the blue sea. :bears are approaching, they want you for tea. :You can defeat these terrible foes, with your secret weapon: a kiss on the nose. :Rockhopper penguin, king of the sea, you are way cooler than sharks ever could be. For the words in bold, select your own words based on your conversation with the KGP agent. Return to the agent, and sing him the lullaby. You see him fall asleep in a cutscene. Once he's dozing, operate the control panel to open the doors. Head east to the war room, and speak with any of the dwarves: Baden, Glosur, Medwin, or Obert. You tell him you are a spy, but he wants proof. Leave the penguin suit, and speak with the dwarf again. He tells you the dwarves are being forced to create a submarine for the penguins. He says in exchange for penguin suits, he will train you on how to operate the submarine. Exit the war room, and you will be kicked out of the base and find yourself next to Larry. Tell him what you learned. Learning to be a Saboteur Larry will tell you that he can not cast the shrinking spell on the dwarfs from a distance, but you should still help out the dwarfs by making penguin suits for them. He will tell you that they will need more silk than usual since they are bigger, so you will need 8 pieces of silk total. You will also need 4 regular planks and a thread and needle to make the suits, though he says that the clockwork mechanisms (and therefore the steel bars) will not be necessary. Put back on your penguin suit, enter the avalanche, operate the control panel (The KGP agent will still be sleeping) and return to the dwarves in the war room (north east). Back in the war room, talk to a dwarf and get out of your penguin suit once again. Talk again to a dwarf, give him the supplies, and instruct him in how to construct penguin disguises. In return, the dwarf gives you a toolbox and show you how to use it to disable the submarine. You need to do a practice run on the engine panel near the dwarves and across from the submarine prototype to be allowed to talk to Larry again and proceed. Inspect the engine panel to start. *Use the wrench to open the wire box cover first. *Cut the green and red wires with the wire cutters. (This will cut off the command room from the engine.) *Use the spare wire to rewire the green wire to the red wire. (This re-routes control to the engine room.) *Wrap the tape around the raw ends. *Pump air into the pipes until it's getting near red. This may take two or three pumps. If you pump too much air, you will have to start over from the beginning. *Turn the wheel while watching the gauge to let air out until the arrow points straight up to the green. If you don't stop and let too much air out, you will have to pump the bellows again. *Pull the lever, and the submarine will start on its new course. Talk to a dwarf again if you forget how to do something. You can also practice again on the engine panel, if you want. Now return to Larry and talk with him. He says you need to learn the submarine's location and suggests you find Noodle. Put on your penguin suit, and head over to Noodle, who is walking around just south of the avalanche. Talk to Noodle, who gives you a Kgp id card and asks you to go into debt with the penguin mafia, which will get you past the Trainee KGP agent and into the eastern (maze-like) filing room. Enter the penguin headquarters, and go in the first unlocked door to the east. You must navigate the room without any penguins seeing you. (See the map to the right for your route.) With your compass set to north: *Head north all the way. *Head east all the way. *Head south 1 cubicle. *Head west 1 cubicle. *Head south 1 cubicle. *Head south a bit (1/2 cubicle) and enter the room. Search the sorting table to obtain a telegram. Next reverse the path you took through the office maze to exit. Be sure to take one step out of the door and close the door behind you before you retrace your route, or you will go south and be seen. Take one step out of the door and close the door behind you. If you don't you will end up going south and getting caught. *Head North 1 & 1/2 cubicles *Head East 1 cubicle. *Head North 1 cubicle. *Head West all the way. *Head South to the exit. Return to Larry, and show him the telegram. You cannot take off the penguin suit for a quick exit as you will lose the telegram and have to go through the maze again. Logging out will get you to the main hall and the telegram in your inventory removed. Larry tells you to meet him on the coast east of Yanille, with all your necessary supplies, including your clockwork suit, Conch shell, toolbox, and the fish hat that have been worn by captured penguin. Make your way to Yanille. The best possible way to get there is the Yanille Lodestone Home Teleport, but other alternatives are the Watchtower Teleport, fairy ring to code CLS, or house teleport if your POH is set in Yanille. Larry is waiting for you just outside the south-east corner of Yanille's walls, by the coast. Disabling the Red Raktuber Talk to Larry, transform into a penguin, and put on the fish hat that the captured penguin was wearing. Blow the Conch shell, and in a short cutscene a periscope emerges out of the water. You now see a menu with the penguin suit emotes. If you did not write down the sequence of penguin emotes when you interrogated the captive penguin, you must go back to the interrogation chamber and ask the captive for the dance sequence. He will tell you the sequence, and then you can return to the shoreline by Yanille. Do the three penguin emotes revealed by the captured penguin, and after a cutscene, you find yourself on the western side of the lower level of the submarine, named the Red Raktuber. The submarine is a long rectangle with two levels. Entering the submarine exhausts your run energy, and you can't change the screen angle once you are aboard. If you forgot the three penguin emotes revealed by the captured penguin, you can perform a process of elimination with the penguin emotes. Talk with various penguins on the submarine, and they instruct you to report to Captain Marlin. Climb up the ladder, open the door (find the door by clicking the wall with the spinning lights), and go east on the top level until you see a door leading to a cabin decorated with a telescope and bookcase. This is the captain's cabin. Enter the cabin, and Captain Marlin, acting oddly, says you have returned to destroy him. Choosing the Honest or Lie option makes no difference, as both produce a rambling lecture from the captain about how penguins will never achieve world domination over humans and polar bears and must become one with the sea. Eventually, Captain Marlin comes out from behind the curtain with a slug on his head. After growing tired of you, he sends you to the brig and confiscates your toolbox. In the brig, walk to the western end and search the hatstand to get an Electric eel, Shark tooth, Crab claw, seaweed, and a Swordfish off of it. These are essentially replacements for the toolbox. Do not attempt to exit through the funnel, as this will put you back on land with Larry. Open the door to the east with the swordfish (You will receive 100 Thieving experience). Now, Inspect the Engine panel. Use the crab claw to open the wirebox cover, the shark tooth to cut the wires, the eel to connect the wires, the seaweed to wrap the raw ends, the pufferfish on the pipe as the bellows, the octopus with the control valve wheel, and the swordfish as the lever. The submarine will reroute itself. You see another cutscene, where you end up on a deserted island south-east of Ape Atoll. It turns out, you were being used by Penguin King Pescaling Pax to save him the effort of capturing the submarine himself, and the access to the penguin lair was part of the plot. The dwarves were not in fact captured slaves at all were but part of a splinter group from the Red Axe faction that seek domination over humans—and thank you for providing them with clockwork suits. Larry is bundled off to the Motherland, and you are left to die a slow death on the deserted island. You cannot access your inventory or spellbook, and are thus unable to teleport off the island (you can still teleport off of the island using lodestone hotkeys, but it is not recommended to do so). Chuck the Polar Bear Look for a yellow dot on the minimap, which is a polar bear disguised as a palm tree. Talk to the polar bear, named Chuck. After realising that you have seen through his disguise, he informs you that he is a PBJ agent working with Larry and monitoring you for a breakthrough. He takes you off the island and back to the zoo. You see a cutscene with you floating on Chuck with a pelican flying close by. You then appear outside of the polar bear cage in the zoo. Talk to Chuck in the cage to receive a warning that you should not attempt to rescue Larry yet and that he himself will be your new contact for Penguin Hide and Seek. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards *1 quest point * * * *Access to Penguin Hunting Area *Penguin Hide and Seek bonus. A polar bear can be spotted once each week. Its location is the same on every world. It hides inside a well and pops up every few seconds. Inspect the well to spy on the polar bear for 1 penguin point. *Chuck the Polar Bear, located in a cage just south-east of the Penguin enclosure, replaces Larry in the Penguin Hide and Seek activity. At this time, Larry cannot be accessed. *Puffer, Ray, Octopus, and Monkfish hats. * Music unlocked *Penguin Possible *The Pengmersible *Desert Island Bear *Ice Day for Penguins (unlocked in the Penguin Hunting Area after the quest) Required for completing The completion of Hunt for Red Raktuber is a requirement to complete the following: *Some Like it Cold Transcript Trivia * On the day of release, the spoilers read: "The spoilers have been classified by both the KGP and the PBJ. By tomorrow we might have managed to steal an uncensored set." * Although the quest mentions the Red Axe (albeit briefly), The Giant Dwarf is not a requirement for the quest. * The quest was mentioned by the Chaos Elemental in which was released 2 April 2009 * After the player has taken the telegram from the Penguin Offices, they can read it themselves. Upon closing the interface, the character will say: "I'd better get out of here and show Larry what I've found." The player will say this wherever they are in the world, even standing right next to Larry himself. * The Kgp id card from the previous quest Cold War disappeared from the players banks/inventories the day of quest release (this applies only to players who had previously completed the Cold War quest). * The submarine was spotted before the quest's existence in places such as Catherby, which may have fueled speculation that sailing was coming out as a new skill and was mistaken for a "sea monster" in . After the quest, you could no longer see the periscope off the dock in Catherby. See: Submarine. * When the dwarf tells you about the bellows, you say that you already know about bellows if you have done Big Chompy Bird Hunting. * In the cutscene where you sing the KGP Agent guarding the Control Panel to sleep, he falls facing the panel, but upon returning to game mode, he is sprawled lying half out of the booth. * Upon examining the submarine prototype in the engineering room where the dwarves are, you get a message reading, "It's definitely not a sandwitch" * When completed, the penguin footprint is not in Witchaven anymore, but is replaced by chests and boat debris. * When talking to Juna about this quest your character will say, "...and then Larry was kidnapped by the penguins and I had to swim on a polar bear to get back to the mainland." Cultural references * The title of this quest is a reference to , a novel by later adapted as a film. Raktuber is a month in the RuneScape calendar. In the novel, Red October was the name of a rogue submarine. At one point the player asks the captured penguin if he was a cook's assistant. In The Hunt for Red October, the agent who attempted to sabotage the Red October was under cover as a cook's assistant. * Marlin's dream of a slug crawling across a straight razor is a reference to Colonel Kurtz from Heart of Darkness and Apocalypse Now. * Chuck's presence on a tropical island is likely a reference to the TV series , where a polar bear is found on a tropical island. * Chuck refers to the penguins as , one of two social classes in ancient Rome. It referred to middle-class, non-elite citizens, compared to the rich . * The cutscene in which you float home on Chuck's belly, might be a reference to Rudyard Kipling's 'Jungle Book', in which Mowgli floats on Baloo's belly in a similar fashion. * The cutscene with Chuck also resembles a familiar image from popular newspaper comic ' ', where a lazy polar bear named Thornton often floats on his back. fi:Hunt for Red Raktuber Category:Wikia Game Guides quests